Dreadfall
'''Dreadfall', also known as Harvest Haunt, is a holiday season encompassing Autumn in three major games of the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise - School of Dragons, Dragons: Rise of Berk, and Dragons: Titan Uprising. History Dreadfall encompasses the Fall season on Berk, corresponding to the US holidays of Halloween and Thanksgiving. In the games, this time includes a period of total darkness and also the time of harvest. With localities in or near the Arctic circle, daylight time is very shortened to non-existent in the Winter time. However, it is portrayed in the Fall on Berk. Dreadfall was inspired by the appearance of the Flightmare on Berk, as seen in the Dragons: Riders of Berk episode "Fright of Passage". After the Flightmare's abilities and habits were demystified, combined with peace with the dragons, Berk still honors the tradition in a new way, dubbed Dreadfall. In both games, Flightmare motifs and events can be seen. Customs In both games, decorations are placed around Berk, often including pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns, stooks, and various lighted objects in the dark. Each game releases various apparel and activities for Dreadfall. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk *Berk is decorated in a Halloween-like fashion, and is darkened to nighttime. *Often new Dragons are released with a 'scary' or other Halloween-like connection (Example: Gresskarmor, Masked Sweet Death, and Rattling Smokebreath) *Special collections include items such as pumpkins, spiders, and candles. *''Feast of Fear-labelled activities *''Eternal Night''-labelled activities *Special costumes for main dragon characters ''School of Dragons *Berk and the School of Dragons Island are decorated with stooks, pumpkins, and other Halloween-like and Fall-oriented decorations * Occasionally themed apparel for Viking avatars appear *The arrival of Loki's Maze of Mayhem *Release of limited-time farm animals - spiders and turkeys *Limited-time release of Flightmare and other themed farm and hideout decorations *Special crops - White Pumpkins *In 2019, ''School of Dragons released a nearly month-long Dreadfall event in which the player collected candies to redeem for prizes from various activities such as Daily Dreadfall Quests, Loki's Maze, special Dreadfall chests, and farming Dreadfall-themed animals. The ultimate prize for collecting 15,000 candies is a Skrillknapper egg. *Several dragons are painted with a skeleton model: Dreadgripper, Dreadgobbler, Dread Gronckle, Dread Nadder, Dread Nightmare, Dread Zippleback, Dread Goregutter. They are used in Dreadfall themed Dragon Tactics levels. ''Dragons: Titan Uprising *Legends are told of the Dreadfall Night Fury, which is believed to be one of the night creatures that come out during the holiday, and of the dead rising and walking the earth again, as the barrier between the world of the living and the world of the dead is said to be thinnest during the holiday. *Aurvandil's Fire appears in the sky. Gallery ROB-EternalNightPromo.JPG|In ''Dragons: Rise of Berk ROB-FeastOfFearPromo.JPG ROB-DreadfallPumpkins1.JPG ROB-DreadfallPumpkins2.JPG ROB-HappyHalloween-Promo.jpeg ROB-DreadfallAdvert.jpeg ROB-DreadfallBanner.png SOD-DreadfallPumpkinFarmJob.JPG|In School of Dragons SOD-PumpkinCornEgg-FarmJob.jpeg SOD-DreadfallDeco1.JPG SOD-DreadfallDeco2.JPG SOD-FlightmareStatue-DreadfallStable.JPG SOD-Flightmare-DreadfallStable.JPG SOD-DreadfallPromo2018.jpeg SoD-Dreadfall update.jpg Fishlegs - Dreadfall Announcement.png Fishlegs - Reason for Dreadfall.png Astrid - History of Dreadfall.png Astrid - Meaning of Dreadfall.png 14724627 1318664598164619 6782319741973023986 n.png References * Site Navigation Category:Practices Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:School of Dragons Category:Events Category:Events on Berk Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising